An Anatomically Correct Love
by Jamillia
Summary: I have read many fanfics for Twilight 'cause I need something to keep me alive until August 2nd. I got tired of stories being lemony, but not scientifically possible. I wanted to write something that really could happen. Afterall, Twilight is real, right?
1. Promise

**This is my third story, though it's the second one I am posting. It is very lemony in later chapters (like 2+). I hope you enjoy! Unfortunately, (disclaimer), I do not own the characters that are part of my story.**

Having sleepovers with Alice was great. Charlie didn't know, but I really spent all night with Edward. I couldn't wait to be married.

**A/N One reader asked me why Bella had to be sleeping over. It's because Charlie is not going to let her out of the house except with Alice. He is just overprotective like that.**

I was sitting on his lap on the couch, listening to music. His head was back, his eyes closed, and he looked perfect. I was wrapped in his arms, my head against his chest. Unable to keep still, I traced random patterns along his lower arm. The music was soft jazz, at least that's what it was an hour ago when we took up our usual positions. Spending so much time with Alice was exhausting.

It was about 7:30 and I had already eaten. We had three hours until Edward would insist I sleep. The wedding was two days away and I think I had suffered plenty at the hands of Alice. There was no way I was sleeping tonight without getting something.

"Edward?" I asked when the song finished.

"Hmmm?"

I wasn't too sure what to say, so I just got up, walked over to the bed, and curled up on the end. Edward watched me, and when I sat down, he smiled and followed.

My heart was beating faster, and I wasn't sure how far I would get at this rate.

"We're getting married in two days and…" I was embarrassed to continue. Edward looked at me curiously, patiently waiting for me to continue. Avoiding his gaze, I looked down at my ring. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw a smile flash across his face.

"Well, I just… wanted to remind you of your promise." I finally managed. Too embarrassed to see his reaction, I buried my face in my hands.

The room was silent for several long moments, but I didn't dare risk a peek. I felt his cold hand touch my cheek and turn my face to meet his. I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes and my heart began to sputter erratically.

"I haven't forgotten. We will try." His soft voice awed me, and I began to have trouble thinking.

"How do you know?" I whispered.

He looked astonished at my question. It was obvious he wasn't sure how to respond. I had to find the words, this was my chance.

"I trust you, Edward, completely. I know you won't hurt me, but you need convincing. Try here, now. I won't be disappointed, but I want to try a little more." I was sure he would say no, but he looked like he was seriously considering everything I said. To top it off, I used the one weapon I was almost sure would work. "Please?" I whispered.

I watched his face very carefully this time. He was silently arguing to himself.

After a minute, he looked up and touched the scarlet blush on my cheek.

Without a word, he took me in his arms and repositioned our bodies so he was laying on top of me on the bed. While doing so, I thought I heard him mumble something about dangerous.

His body was over me, like a lion standing over its prey – protecting it. With his slightly darker eyes, he looked at me studying my face.

I looked back, dazzled, as I so often was. My cheeks flushed darker and my heart began banging in my chest. I was unable to move my body, and I was barely aware of my erratic breathing. All that mattered was that I was going to get what I wanted, or very close.

**So, this is my cliffhanger, even though there was an earlier one. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Sleep

**This is the second chapter to my third story. I hope you enjoy it as well. It's not as good. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

Sensing no hesitation from me, Edward began kissing me. His tongue brushed against my lips and I opened my mouth, letting a small groan escape.

His tongue explored my mouth, pulling away only to let me breath.

I didn't know how long we had been kissing. I couldn't think properly.

Slowly, his mouth pulled away from me again. Instead of returning, Edward went to work making trails of kisses around my neck and collarbone.

Nothing new, but it was still exciting. My condition had not improved, and I was still gasping for air.

Edward let out a chuckle and I felt his sweat breath hit my skin.

I finally managed to gain feeling of my arms, and I seized the opportunity. Trying not to surprise him, I reached up and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

A small gasp escaped his lips when he realized what I was doing, but he let me finish.

His shirt was hanging open, and I moved my trembling hands across his body, feeling every muscle along the way.

When my hands reached a spot just above his pants, I felt his body pull away slightly. Understanding, I continued to run my hands along the cold, marble skin of his perfect chest.

Only now did I notice that the sweet kisses had stopped. Edward's head was buried in the pillow next to mine. I could barely make out the sound of his muffled breathing.

This was hard on him. It took a lot of effort to control his thirst. I wasn't ready to stop, especially knowing that if he couldn't handle this now, trying after marriage wasn't going to go too far either.

One of his hands grabbed mine and held my arms off to the side. Carefully, his beautiful face rose from the pillow, a pleading, tortured look on his face. I knew he wanted to stop, to wait, but I wasn't giving in.

We stared at each other for several moments, silently arguing.

"It's time to sleep," he finally said.

I glanced at the clock skeptically. It was 8:15. No way I was going to sleep now!

I looked back at him, pulling my arms out of his grasp and wrapping them around his neck.

He sighed and bent down to give me a quick kiss. Then, he began humming my lullaby.

I fought against my heavy eyelids. "No, please," I whispered.

**Short chapter, sorry, but I needed this cliffhanger. I have just a tiny bit more written, and things are heating up! I will try to post later today (7/9), but I promise to put up by tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Hesitation

**This is the third chapter to my third story. I hope you like. Refer to info and disclaimer in first chapter.**

The humming stopped and he looked questioningly into my eyes.

I brought my arms back to tracing his muscles, and with a sigh, he set his head against my chest, likely listening to my thrumming heartbeat.

Without warning, I felt one of his cold hands sneak its way under my shirt and rest on my stomach. I had paused my tracing in surprise, but continued after several moments.

"Breathe," he whispered, and I found myself gasping for air.

His cold hand against my warm skin felt amazing. I was intensely conscious of it.

After an immeasurable time in heaven, Edward's smooth hand stretched its fingers across my stomach and twisted around to rest on my back, holding me closer to him. On my back, I felt his hand glide across my skin towards my neck.

The sensation was thrilling. Our two bodies blending together wherever they touched. His cold skin left a tingling feeling wherever it went.

Through all of this, I was barely aware of my own movements. When his hand stopped at the base of my neck, my attention drifted back to my actions. I had copied the movements he made and my hands were now wrapped around his neck.

His head turned and his cold lips pressed against the base of my neck. He then moved to kiss my lips. I felt the hesitation leaking through.

He pulled away and I saw his eyes were shut tight.

Careful not to make contact, Edward took my shirt and lifted it off.

I tried to relax myself, but could not. It was intoxicating to be in front of Edward like this.

He opened his eyes and stared into mine.

I felt his cold skin brush against mine. He traced the curves of my body down to my jeans before running his hands along my stomach and chest, all the way up to my neck.

Then he kissed me.

It took several minutes before I could really think, and I definitely did not trust my voice. Edward's lips left my mouth briefly every once in a while to let me breath. I never looked, but I bet his eyes were a deep black. Being so close to him was exhilarating. I was flying.

The hesitation he held, died down slowly as he grew more confident in his ability to control his thirst. Massaging my breasts with one hand, and holding my head with the other, he kissed me long and passionately.

Temporarily, I felt his hands leave their places and unhook my bra. Unable to move my arms, he had to reach up and move them for me.

After my bra was removed, I felt Edward's full upper body settle on top of mine gently, his arms wrapping around my back. I tried to arch myself, molding our bodies together. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and kissed him.

Eternity with Edward was going to be amazing.

**The teacher wasn't too thrilled I wasn't paying much attention, and I had to go back and re-write some of it because I didn't like my first draft. Anyways, enjoy!**


	4. Two More Days

**This is the fourth chapter to my third story. I hope you like. Refer to info and disclaimer in first chapter.**

TWO DAYS LATER

I had my wedding; everything went as well as possible. It was our wedding night, and Mrs. Bella Cullen, me, was ready to get in bed with my husband. After the day's events, I was exhausted, but not tired enough to sleep. We were lying on the bed in his room. His arms were wrapped around me and I snuggled close to him, breathing in his scent. I was wearing the silky hyacinth colored undergarments Alice bought me a few days ago, a white t-shirt and sweats. Night had just fallen. I was ready, and I hoped Edward was too.

I slowly pushed myself away from his grasp and looked into his eyes. Too nervous to speak, I studied his face, trying to convey my thoughts silently. Seeming to understand, he reached out for me again and repositioned our bodies. I was lying with my back on the bed, and he was on top of me, kneeling between my legs.

Carefully, almost with exaggerated slowness, Edward reached out and pulled my shirt off. Upon seeing my silky bra, I swear I heard him gasp. He laid down against my torso and reached around to unhook my bra strap, never breaking the kiss. Momentarily, he pulled away and slipped off my bra. In this short time, I caught my breath.

Instead of returning to my lips, his cold lips kissed my chest, his hands massaging my breasts. I was breathing hard, trying to focus. I reached out to run my hands through his hair. In response to his touch, he moved his mouth back to mine, and pulled his body off of mine, just enough to let me unbutton his shirt.

His shirt now hanging open, my hands explored his muscles. He was strong and beautiful – my angel. I didn't get to explore for long because he had pulled away again, shaking off his shirt and returning to kissing my chest. I settled for running my hands through his hair again.

I was in heaven. Everything was so careful, yet free and passionate. I loved Edward, with all my heart, and he loved me back. I felt his lips begin to move down my torso towards my sweats. When he reached the edge, he rolled to the side a bit and pulled them off of me.

I was exposed to him; the only thing left on my body was the silk underwear. He looked up and down my body, passion filling his eyes. When his gaze finally met mine, he rolled back on top of me. He pressed his pelvis to me and I pressed back. We kissed, holding each other as closely as we could.


	5. Seeing Edward

**This is the fifth chapter to my third story. I hope you like it. Refer to info and disclaimer in first chapter.**

Edward kissed me passionately, holding back less than before. It was thrilling to be so close to him. His cold skin sent chills through mine, intensifying the pleasure. I was ready, willing, and craving more of his body.

I reached down to undo his pants but withdrew in surprise to his growl. He took my wrists in his iron grasp and held them above my head. I tried to free myself with no success.

His other hand went to work tenderly rubbing my breasts while he kissed my neck and chest.

I responded to every touch, every kiss, moving my body against his.

I was so absorbed in the sensations that I whimpered in complaint when I felt him move to lie next to me. He chuckled softly and pulled me on top of him, letting go of my wrists. This meant it was my turn to please him.

I watched him as I moved down to undo his pants again. He had his arms stretched out across the bed, and he was very still. His eyes were shut tight and I could barely make out the sound of breathing – of course, those may have been my breaths. I was breathing slightly better now, but my head hurt a bit from the gasping I had apparently been doing.

When my shaking hands finally managed to undo the button, I slid his jeans and boxers off.

Edward was my angel, and this only convinced me more. His pale skin was flawless, a representation of the perfect man only a computer could create.

I carefully ran my hands along the length of his body from his chest all the way to his ankles, and I watched his muscles contract to the touch.

His grip on the bed tightened and his breathing stopped in an effort to refrain from hurting me. I still had my underwear on, so I felt it safe to lie across his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his in an effort to fuse all of myself to him. In response, Edward wrapped his arms around my beck and held me to him while I kissed his chest. I didn't want to push him too far because I knew he hadn't convinced himself of his strength. On the other hand, I couldn't wait to explore his body, and I wasn't waiting too much longer now that we were here.

I crawled out from under his arms and he returned himself to holding onto the bed. I moved down again, ready to taste his manhood. Because his blood did not flow, there was no erection, but I didn't care; his skin was cold and hard throughout his body.

Gently, I ran my fingers over the length of his body again, stopping when I reached his waist. I moved to lightly wrap my hand around his manhood and ran my fingers along it.

If his grip was not crushing the sheets before, it was now. He was not breathing and his eyes remained shut.

I felt his muscles retract underneath my hand and I knew he felt this.

Trying not to surprise him, I bent my head down and took the very tip between my lips. My hair draped down and rested on his body.

With surprising speed he jumped off the bed and sat on the couch sitting crossed legged with his back to me. I knew I had pushed it, but I also knew that he hadn't hurt me, and he wasn't going to.

I got up and walked over to him, setting one hand on his upper back.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. He got up and crossed back to the bed returning to his position.

I followed and, with as much tenderness as I could, settled back to where I had been before the interruption.

His grip on the bed practically tore through the sheets and he hadn't breathed since I had lied on top of him. I hoped he would enjoy this as much as I enjoyed his kissing me.

I slowly took all of him into my mouth and rested my lips at the base. My eyes were closed, so I didn't see his reaction, but I was sure he was still gripping the sheets.

Then, I felt his cold hands touch my cheeks. I did not expect this and I pulled away in surprise. He looked at me with longing in his eyes and I probably looked that way to him.

"That was wonderful, love." I blushed in response and my hands flew to cover my face, but it was too late. My skin was hot and I realized I had been blushing all this time. He had reached out to touch my red skin.

I smiled and crawled back up to be in his arms. I loved Edward, so much, and I knew this was right – I couldn't live without him. He loved me too, and he hadn't hurt me. Instead, he had reached out, finally confident of his ability to deny his thirst when my body made this his personal hell.

I held him tighter, trying to convey my thoughts to him, and he did the same. He kissed my forehead for several minutes until running his hands lower down my back.


	6. Say My Name

**This is the sixth chapter to my third story. I hope you like it. Refer to info and disclaimer in first chapter.**

Edward turned me over so he was on top of me and kissed my lips.

The kiss didn't last long. He crawled down my body, leaving a trail of kisses. Everywhere his cold lips touched me was another place my warm skin burned with passion.

The trail went from my chin, down my neck, through my breasts, and stopped at my belly button. The only breaks from this were the two delicate kisses he placed on my nipples.

My body responded accordingly. My breasts perked, my back arched, and my core grew wet.

Edward looked me over and chuckled into my stomach. His breath fanned over me and my body screamed for more.

"You're beautiful, Bella. Your body, your blush, your voice."

I blushed even more at what he said. I didn't know I had been speaking out loud. I suppose it couldn't be that bad if he liked it. After a bit of focusing, I noticed I was moaning his name.

Edward continued to place light kisses randomly over my upper body. He also teased my breasts as he lightly ran his fingers over the skin.

I needed him – a lot.

"Please," I managed.

Edward wasn't giving in quite yet. We were finally married and he was going to enjoy every moment of this.

Rather than torture me further, he brought his hands down to rub my thighs. From my knees, his hand twisted under me and glided across my skin until his fingertips touched my butt cheeks. Then he ran his hands on the outside of my thighs and twisted them back to my knees.

I moaned in pleasure and he whispered my name in response.

He then ran his hands on top of my thighs and stopped mid way to his destination, parting my legs. I gladly spread myself and he chuckled. His cold breath caused goosebumps to form.

I felt his cold lips press down on my inner thigh. I needed him so much and I reached out to tangle my fingers in his hair. I heard him growl and pull my arms away.

"Stay," he commanded as he set my arms above my head. I complied and he went back to work.

His kisses ran along my thighs, up my stomach, and over my chest where he rested his head to listen to my heart beat. His strong arms remained at my thighs.

I shivered as one of his hands moved further toward my now soaking center. I thought I heard him growl in response, but the only sense still properly working was touch. I couldn't even think properly. All that mattered was Edward.

His cold fingers brushed across my skin.

"Say my name, Bella," he growled in my ear, temporarily leaving my chest. How could he expect me to speak?

I felt his fingers brush against my skin again and I practically screamed in pleasure.

"Very good."

When I felt his head settle back against my chest, his fingers lipped in and pressed against my tender spot.

My heart had apparently scared him and he pulled his hand away. I gasped for much needed air to tell him I was still alive.

He set his hand back to touch me, but tried too hard to be gently and barely made contact. I thrust my pelvis up to meet his hand and he growled in surprise.

Rather than pull away, he fed some of my need by rubbing small circles over me.

I moaned his name in pleasure and he whispered mine into my chest. His free hand had found its way to one of mine and stroked my cheek with my entwined hand.


	7. Emmett

**This is the seventh chapter to my third story. I hope you like it. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

I was nearing the edge and I moaned his name a bit louder.

"Yes?" Edward asked seductively.

I could only moan in response.

I felt on of Edward's cold fingers slip inside of me as far as he could. Gently, he began to twist his finger. I groaned in pleasure.

His lips began kissing and sucking at my breasts while his free hand continued to stroke my cheek.

I felt his finger begin to move in and out of me, never quite leaving, but teasing me with the slow pace. I thrust my hips to try and increase the tempo.

I was so close to coming. On one of the entrances, Edward used two fingers and I exploded. My body writhed in pleasure. All my senses dulled and I was flying.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. He held me close, kissing every part of me he could reach except my lips.

When my body stopped squirming and my mind floated back to consciousness, Edward attacked my lips. I kissed him back, but didn't yet have the focus to move the rest of my body.

I used all the strength I could find to push away for a breath of air my lungs badly needed, but Edward was not waiting to take back my lips.

He had parted my legs again and began kissing at my inner thighs. I found a bit more strength and pushed my body down to his face.

Surprised, he turned his face and began setting gentle kisses on the soft, wet skin. I moaned his name at every kiss and moved my body closer, willing him to reach for more.

And he did.

His cold tongue left his mouth and I shivered to the touch.

There was no more waiting, no more holding back. He reached out to me, tasting me, trying to please my body's desires. To keep me from squirming, his hands held onto my waist tightly. I whimpered, trying to tell him how good this felt.

When he had his fill, Edward rolled onto his side to lie next to me, wrapping his arms around my back. I felt safe next to him. He was mine, and I was his, and nothing could separate us now.

I shivered and he pulled a cover over us. With no reason I could understand he began growling. A loud bang sounded outside the door and Alice started yelling at Emmett. He had been trying to sneak up on us.

I laughed at Emmett's childish activities and Edward pulled me closer to kiss my fore head.

I now realized that Edward and I hadn't really had sex. We had just had a little sample of each other, and he was hoping I would forget. I had fulfilled my part of the deal, and he was going to do all of his – even if I had Emmett and Jasper hold him down while I took control.

**Ok guys, I have 3 things to say: (the third is most important)**

**1: A lot of the things that I write happen for reasons that aren't obvious, even though it fits. For example, when Bella shivers, it's because she "felt" Emmett's presence. Edward pulled the cover to hide their bodies. But, it works just as well to believe she is cold. I'm not going to pick out and share with you all the other parts that are like this, mostly because I am too lazy, but also because it doesn't matter much.**

**2: I have a good portion of the next chapter written out, but I'm not going to post it. Why? Because I got to the best part, wrote it out, and then got writers block. I hope this chapter and my other two stories are enough to keep you guys happy until I can figure out my next sentence. Hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**3: I am almost done with this story, but if you are interested in reading more of my Fanfics for Breaking Dawn, read "September 13th." _I would also appreciate it if you could vote in my poll._**


	8. Finally

**This is the eighth chapter to my third story. I hope you enjoy. Refer to info and disclaimer in first chapter.**

I turned my body to lean into Edward and he held me closer.

"Edward, I want you inside of me." I blushed at the comment.

His body tensed up to my words and his lips pulled into a thin line. I knew he understood exactly what I meant, and I was surprised he was still so afraid to try after what we just did.

To show him my trust, I wrapped my arms around his body, swung one leg over his, and pressed myself to him. I would have crawled inside him if I could, to show him how close I wanted to be. I trusted him, and needed our bodies to come together.

He gently pushed me away and my eyes began to fill with tears at the rejection. He crawled out of bed and tucked the covers tightly around me before walking to the door. He peaked his head out. I watched him curiously and saw him nod his head once before returning to me.

His perfect body lied next to me, wrapping me in a close embrace. I searched for his lips and he gave them to me generously.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"Precautions." With that, he lifted the sheet off of me and slid his body next to mine, successfully sending a new wave of chills through my body.

I tried to keep my mouth shut as he repositioned himself on top of me, but I was already groaning pleasure with every touch.

As gently as possible, with fierce concentration showing on his face, Edward slid himself into me. He held me tight, as my body grew accustomed to the pain, saying sorry every time I whimpered.

After a minute or two, the feeling of ecstasy overwhelmed me. Edward and I were finally together in every sense – and it felt amazing. I smiled, and he smiled back.

He hadn't hurt me, or lost control. Instead, he had brought pleasure and safety to every cell in my body. We had each other now, and eternity to spend it.

With the same gentleness as before, I felt Edward pull himself out until just the very tip of him was left.

I cried out at the loss of what could have very well been part of me. To comfort me, he left a trail of kisses along my neck.

I made an effort to relax myself. Moving would only make this harder.

He took my arms and pulled them around his neck. Then he leaned over and I felt his cold lips press against mine. The kiss conveyed passion and desire on both ends.

Edward pushed himself forward, back into me, just as slowly as before. I wrapped my arms tighter around him willing him to move faster.

He didn't. Not for a long time did he move faster. I was dying for him, dying to me closer, to try more. But, I didn't want to push him, so all my effort was thrown into not moving my body.

We continued to kiss, and I felt him hold me tighter, closer. I would never leave, partially because I couldn't move against the iron grasp he held on me.

He broke away, giving me a chance to breath, and he set his head firmly against mine. Our cheeks touched, and so did the rest of our bodies. He inhaled deeply, breathing my scent, and I gasped for air. This was too thrilling.

With almost unperceivable alterations, the motion of our hips grew faster.

With him rubbing against me, I was too lost in the feeling to notice anything else. It was intoxicating, exhilarating, invigorating, stimulating, innerving. It felt too good, like nothing before it.

Reaching the end of my control, my muscles began to contract around him. I was shaking.

Edward stopped the motion, resting himself inside me, keeping contact with all of my body. He was almost crushing me against his chest, and I still held on tighter, trying to bring us closer.

His head found its way to my chest where it listened intently on the beating of my heart. Still, I was connected to every inch of him.

**A/N I got a comment that because Edward does not have blood flow, he cannot get an erection and therefore cannot come. I would like to point out that I never said he had an erection, and I never said he came. Because I don't know of any human who had sex without an erection, I cannot be completely sure it is still possible, but I assume it is.**

**A/N In another review, the person says that just because he does not have blood flow does not mean he cannot have an erection. All bodily fluids are replaced by venom, so Edward could come as well. The review also points out that since the venom would not make contact with the blood stream, it would not affect Bella. In conclusion, perhaps I was wrong on these two things.**

We spent what felt like eternity in that position. Neither of us willing to move. I grew very comfortable there.

My heart was racing, just like my thoughts. I was with Edward, he wouldn't leave me. Tonight felt amazing, I was thrilled to be with Edward. Eternity with Edward was going to be perfect. I couldn't wait to try again. If he were holding back from fear of hurting me, what would it be like when I was unbreakable? I loved Edward, completely.

Edward's cold lips found their way to my warm ones and pressed down lightly. I responded to him, wanting to have as much as I could. Unfortunately, it didn't last long and he pulled away, resting his face next to mine.

I yawned, tired from the day's events, and overly thrilled from the night's. My eyes grew heavy and I heard my lullaby humming in my ear.

I had everything I wanted except one, but that could wait. Edward and I were still wrapped together, and I was safe.

"I love you," I tried to say, but I'm not sure it reached his ear as I fell asleep.

**So, there you are! All the great sex scenes I imagine for ****Breaking Dawn****. I hope you all enjoyed it; I know I had a great time writing it. This is the end of this story, but I hope you aren't too disappointed.**

**If you want to read more of my work, try "Ready?" It also has a little passion, though I kept it rated T as best I could. I'm also going to try and finish "September 13****th****" by August 2****nd****. That is going to be a good story, I hope, but no sex scenes – its rated T also.**

**I don't think I will be writing more rated M stories, at least, not for Twilight, and/or not for a long time. (I might do so after ****Breaking Dawn**** comes out if you are still interested – but you will have to tell me then.)**

**Well, all my love to me happy readers, and all my thanks to those who liked it enough to tell me. You should have seen the grin on my face! I hope you will enjoy my other stories if you choose to read them, and I hope you enjoy ****Breaking Dawn**** as much as everybody else in the world likely will.**


End file.
